The Road Less Traveled
by ilovetvalot
Summary: The Sequel to "Miles To Go Before I Sleep". JJ turns to Rossi for help. Co-Auth'd by tonnie2001969. As ever, we don't own Criminal Minds.
1. Chapter 1

**The Road Less Traveled **

**Chapter One **

Eyeing Spencer Reid's desk quizzically, JJ wondered if she could pull a Hunchback of Notre Dame, climbing atop it and shouting for sanctuary. Looking around at her colleagues she doubted they'd offer much in the way of that commodity. Currently, Prentiss, Reid and Garcia were all watching the power struggle unfolding in front of them with a mixture of horror and confusion. God, is this really what their unit had come to? Glancing over her shoulder up the metal staircase toward David Rossi's office, JJ frowned. Where was that man anyway? Wasn't he the one that said both she and the team needed to support Hotch and Morgan in these life-changing decisions of theirs?

Slipping off the edge of the desk, JJ quietly made her way towards the staircase as the argument continued. She'd gotten trapped in the middle of their ongoing power struggles yet again this morning. The latest skirmish had began in her office with both men yelling over her head over who had the most right to make demands on her precious time. Hotch had wanted her to pull every file, news report, and article regarding George Foyet. Morgan had wanted her to complete reports that, up until this shift in power, Hotch had taken care of himself. The resulting battle had been loud and all encompassing, dragging each of their team into the fray. Except for one.

David Rossi.

So it was with more than a little unbridled glee that she made her way toward his office, intent on taking advantage of his standing offer to be her willing scapegoat during these turbulent times. After all, he's the one that convinced her to let the chips fall where they may…without either of their well meant interference. She'd listened to him that night as he'd held her son in his strong arms. She'd taken his words to heart and decided to trust his usually sound judgment. After all, he was David Rossi. He had age and experience on his side, didn't he?

Glancing over her shoulder once more, she verified that the ongoing battle for supremacy was still in full swing before turning and tapping once on the large wooden door in front of her. Not bothering to wait for an invitation into his inner sanctum, JJ simply slid quietly inside, leaning against the closed door after closing it softly.

Jerking his head up from the review in front of him, Dave wasn't altogether surprised to find JJ leaning against his door. After all, she'd sought out his peaceful office more than once in an effort to become invisible over the past few weeks since she and Henry had made their late night visit to Little Creek. It had been part of the deal they'd made. She'd support his decision to allow Hotch to make his own decisions, free of interference and he'd hide her out when the going got rough.

This WAS the first time she'd ever entered glaring at him, however. And glare was a nice way of stating the way she was looking at him this morning. A more appropriate approximation would be to say that she had bloody murder in her flashing eyes. She hadn't had that look in her eyes last night when he'd left her small apartment after taking her and Henry out for dinner. Quite the opposite, in fact.

"JJ? This is a surprise," he said neutrally, raising one brow as he took in the beautiful woman's appearance.

"Is it?" she ground out, tamping down on the urge to drag him bodily from his office and throw his body at the ravenous wolves down stairs. "It shouldn't be, should it?"

Tilting his head as he eyed her curiously, Dave stated evenly, "Cryptic doesn't suit you, babe."

Tightening her lips at the slight note of condescension she heard in his voice, JJ bit out, "Have you not heard what's going on downstairs? They're going to kill each other, you know?"

Snorting, Dave threw the pen he'd been holding onto the blotter of his desk as he said, "I take it Hotch and Morgan are going at it again then?"

Nodding tersely, JJ hissed, "I can't do it anymore, Rossi. I was NOT designed to serve two masters!"

"JJ, they're two alpha males. They'll work it out eventually," Dave said calmly, reaching for his coffee cup and taking a steady sip.

"Before or after they tear me apart like a wishbone at Thanksgiving dinner?" JJ asked sweetly. Focusing her bright blue eyes on the man in front of her, she stated bluntly, "This is all your fault."

"Now, that isn't exactly fair, is it?" he asked, calmly replacing his mug on the desk. "And coincidentally, no one is going to tear you apart. That," he said with a smug smile, "I'd definitely frown on."

"I don't CARE whether you think it's fair or not! Fix this, David! Fix it now! Or I will," JJ threatened. "And my version of fixing it involves my service weapon and two bullets!"

Leaning back in his chair, he dropped his head against the back of the chair and looked up as he is crossed his arms and said, "Babe, this is exactly what we talked about. They have to work this out among themselves if this change is to be successful."

"If you had been listening to a word I was saying, you would have realized that this change is not succeeding. It is not thriving. As a matter of fact, Dave," JJ said, slamming her hands on the edge of his desk as she glowered at him, "It is literally disintegrating right before our very eyes. Or rather, before my eyes, because YOU won't get out there and take care of it."

Standing up slowly, Rossi pressed his hands over hers as he said, neutrally, "Jennifer, you and I both know that the initial reaction of an alpha male is to fight. They fight for territory. They fight for dominance. They fight for respect. "

"And while they're fighting, the rest of us, and our unit, get shredded in the process," JJ finished for him, staring nose to nose with him. She narrowed her eyes at him as she added, "And I believe that you're the biggest alpha male of them all, which means those two wannabes would definitely back down if you'd just put a paw out there into the fray."

Shaking his head as he tried to keep himself from being drawn into her mesmerizing blue eyes, he said firmly, "Anything I do would just serve to set us back a whole week and a half, JJ. We've fought our way through the worst of it, I promise."

Jerking her hands out from under his, JJ threw them up in the air as she said, pacing, "How am I supposed to believe that? All I can see is that it is positively getting worse by the moment."

Just then, they both turned as a sharp knock sounded at his door. Meeting JJ's eyes, Rossi said with a raised eyebrow, "Should I be expecting company?"

"Just don't let them find me, Dave," JJ said, semi-seriously as she rounded his desk to stand on the side fartherest from the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Road Less Traveled**

**Chapter Two**

Hiding a smile from the tiny woman using his furniture as a human shield, Rossi called out, "Come on in."

Sticking his bald head through the door, Morgan asked, "JJ in here?"

Drawing his brows together, Dave frowned at the younger man. "That depends. What do you want her for?"

Pushing the door open fully, Morgan stepped inside the room before closing it with an audible click. "Her job," Morgan said, answering the older profiler with a frown of his own. "Unless she's forgotten how to do it."

"Hey!" JJ retorted angrily, eyes flashing dangerously. "I do my job just fine, thank you very much. WHEN I'm allowed to do it! Unfortunately, my job description seems to keep changing though, thanks to you and Hotch. Makes it a little hard to concentrate, don't you think, Derek?"

"What I think is that I'm acting Unit Chief. Your loyalty should lie with me!" Morgan exclaimed, his tone dark.

"Then start acting like a fucking leader," Dave snapped, stepping in front of JJ as she stared on in shock. "And not like a two year old fighting over his favorite toy."

"She works for me now, Rossi," Derek growled in warning.

"Correction, asshole," Dave retorted, "She works for the Bureau. Her function here is to serve the Bureau. Not you. And not Hotch. Back down, Morgan," Dave suggested, narrowing an eye dangerously on the other man. "You won't win this round."

"Since when did you become JJ's personal bodyguard, Rossi?" Morgan asked snidely, narrowing his eyes as he cast his eyes from man to woman. He added, a knowing look starting to dawn in his eyes, "Don't make me tell you two what happens when the fraternization policy is violated in the Bureau."

"Tell me you didn't just say that!" JJ exclaimed, her shock growing by the moment as she stared at the man that she had once considered a friend. Waving a hand in his direction, she said sharply, "Derek Morgan, you've dated or attempted to date every woman within twenty miles of this office."

"Now wouldn't be the time to start something , JJ," Morgan started, his voice hardening.

"I'd be very careful from this point forward, Derek," Rossi said, deceptively calm as he directly positioned himself in front of JJ, blocking Morgan's line of sight. "The sign of a good leader is knowing when to trust those around him to do their job without unnecessary interference. Otherwise, those valuable employees have a tendency to disappear just when the leader finds he needs them the most."

"That sounds like a threat, Rossi," Morgan replied with a growing frown.

"A word of wisdom," Rossi countered, keeping his eyes trained on the younger man.

Stepping out from behind Rossi, JJ crossed her arms over her chest as she glared at Morgan, asking with a hardened voice, "Either you trust me to do my job, Derek, or you don't. And I don't think I've ever given you a reason to doubt my abilities, no matter who I happen to be seeing, have I?"

Dropping his eyes to the floor, Morgan closed his eyes momentarily. Crap. He'd just gone for an innocent woman's throat. Not a quality he ever thought he'd ever exhibit. Especially not with JJ. "I'm out of line," he mumbled.

"At least you realize it," Dave growled. "It's a start."

Lowering himself into the chair in front of Dave's desk, Morgan lifted turbulent eyes to meet the senior profiler's. "I'm sorry," he said quietly. Shifting his eyes to JJ, he added, "To BOTH of you."

"It's okay," JJ whispered with a shrug.

"No, no it isn't," Morgan shook his head. "If you and Rossi are…are...," Morgan said, stumbling for words.

"Involved," Dave supplied with a raised brow.

"Yeah, that," Morgan said, waving a hand in the air, "It's none of my business. In fact, I'm happy for you both. Couldn't happen to two nicer people. My extended congratul-"

"Shut up, Derek," JJ muttered.

Chuckling, Morgan eyed JJ. "I always thought it would be Hotch," Derek mused, cocking his head at her.

"Ewww! Why do people keep saying that," JJ grumbled. "That would be like being with you," she murmured with a shiver of distaste.

"Gee, thanks, Little Sister," Morgan snickered.

"Exactly, SISTER," JJ stressed, hands landing on her hips.

"Gotcha," Morgan nodded "But on a more important note than your love life," Morgan said, eyeing Rossi as he gazed indulgently at JJ, "you gotta get me out of this, Rossi. Screw leadership. I wanna be a lowly grunt again."

"Not so great at the top, huh?" JJ asked, cocking her head to the side.

"You have no freaking idea," Morgan answered with a sharp nod. Addressing Rossi again, he said, "So whattya say, man? You ready to take over this nuthouse?"

Sighing as he rolled his eyes, Rossi turned to look at the younger man. Patiently, he said, "Morgan, we all know that you are capable of fulfilling the duties this job requires. It's just a matter of allowing yourself to step up to the plate and focus on what matters most."

"What the hell do you think I've been doing for the past weeks, man?" Morgan threw back quickly, then took a deep breath as he visibly attempted to calm down. "Come on, Rossi, help me out. You could do this job with one hand tied behind your back, and everybody knows it."

Rossi was about to respond when another knock sounded on the door, catching their attention. Rossi looked over at JJ, muttering darkly, "Since when did my office become Grand Central freaking Station?"

Raising a brow at him, JJ smirked, "Told you. All your fault."


	3. Chapter 3

**The Road Less Traveled**

**Chapter Three**

Pursing his lips as he glared at the young blonde, Dave called out, "Enter!" Watching as the door swung open, Dave rolled his eyes as Hotch filled the doorway. "Jesus! Do I look you guys freaking father? What do you want?"

Taking in the room in a sweeping glance, Hotch said slowly, "Actually, I was looking for JJ, Dave."

"Of course he was," Morgan muttered under his breath.

Moving a step closer to Dave, JJ breathed, "Ready to intercede yet?"

"Quiet, woman!" Dave said under his breath. "Actually, JJ's trying to avoid both of you," Dave said, looking from one man to another. "Seems you two can't seem to share effectively."

"I simply need her to use her contacts and pull together some data for me," Hotch said evenly. "Media releases on George Foyet. I believe we all agreed we'd keep his case at the forefront of our investigations," he added with a pointed look at Derek.

"Forefront, yes. Center of our collective attention, no, Hotch," Derek replied, gripping the arms of his chair in a white knuckled grip.

"You realize that this unsub WILL kill again. That his target could be MY SON, Derek," Hotch ground out.

"I do, Hotch, and I'm sorry. But, man, you gotta give me some slack here! I've got a unit to run and you seem to want to keep your damn hand in my cookie jar."

"Am I the cookie in this scenario?" JJ asked, looking up into Rossi's dark face.

"If you are, the sooner they learn that I'll be the only one snacking on you, the better," Dave growled under his breath.

"Am I missing something here?" Hotch asked slowly, looking from person to person as he narrowed his eyes toward JJ.

"What you both are missing," Rossi said firmly, turning to face to two men as he glanced down at his watch, "is that it is already after 7 PM." Throwing a pointed glance in JJ's direction, he added, "And some of our co-workers have other commitments for the evening."

"Look, JJ," Hotch started, stuffing his hands into his pockets, "I only need you for about forty-five minutes. An hour at the most. Then…"

"That's an hour that JJ could be finishing up those reports that I have to submit by noon tomorrow, Hotch," Morgan interrupted, turning in his chair to stare at his former chief. "I think we'll all agree that takes precedence."

"Rossi," JJ muttered, casting a dark glare in his direction, "take care of this or I go back to my original plan of shooting first and asking questions later."

"Okay, gentlemen," Rossi said with a growl, dropping his hands to his desk as he waited for both of them to look in his direction. "Here's what's about to happen. JJ is going to pick up her son, take him home, and feed him supper. And while she's doing that, the two of you are going to figure out your own problems. Hotch, you're going to contact those sources yourself. You've got the list. Morgan, you're going to complete your own paperwork. That's part of your job, so get used to it." Seeing Morgan about to protest, Rossi said with a grim smile, "You wanted me to take charge, right, Morgan? Well, I just did."

"Damn it, Dave," Hotch exploded.

Glaring the younger man into silence as he clenched his jaw, Dave bit out, "JJ's leaving. Now." Placing a gentle hand on her back he guided her toward the door. Glancing over his shoulder, Dave said, "Gentlemen, I'm seeing Agent Jareau out. We'll continue this conversation in a moment."

Pushing JJ outside his office door and pulling it closed, Dave gazed down into the younger woman's tense face as she hissed, "See! You see what I mean? Two dogs fighting over a bone. And I'm the bone, Rossi!"

"I'll handle it, Jen. Pick up Henry from downstairs and go home. I'll be there in an hour," Dave said softly.

"Yeah, right. They'll probably kill you and hide the body together. It'll probably be the one activity they can do in the spirit of full cooperation," JJ snorted derisively.

"I don't die so easy," Dave assured her with a grin. "Go home. I'll see you in an hour," Dave promised, brushing a kiss against her lips.

Grimacing, JJ shot a glance toward his office door. "Are you sure? I could just…"

"Go home to your son," Dave interrupted. "I said I'd handle it."

Rolling her eyes, JJ retorted, "Fine. But if you're not there in an hour, I'm calling in the cavalry."

Watching her flounce down the stairs, Dave grinned. He was about to have to navigate his way through a minefield inside his office…but for her, it was worth it.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Road Less Traveled**

**Chapter Four**

Pushing a wayward strand of hair behind her ear for the fourth time in as many minutes, JJ sighed as she looked down at her giggling son, who seemed be quite content in his high chair. Shaking her head, she asked ruefully, "Henry, please tell Momma again why I thought it was a good idea to give you sweet potatoes tonight."

The baby just gurgled again as he rubbed his baby fingers through his hair again, the orange goo spreading quickly, causing JJ to make a mad grab for the little fingers as she muttered, "Oh, no, not again. You are about to get the bath of your life, young man."

Unstrapping the wriggling boy, JJ couldn't help but grin as the baby tried to make a dive back toward his food playground. Tucking him carefully against her, she kept his hands captive as she said, sighing, "I don't know where you learn these things, Henry, but I have a feeling it's only going to get worse with age."

Retracing her steps to the bathroom, where she already had his bath ready, JJ was just about to start to undress the very-awake baby when she heard the peals of her doorbell. Looking down at his surprised face, JJ tapped his nose as she said, a grin starting to play on her face, "You get a minor reprieve, sweetie, cause that's got to be your Uncle Dave."

The baby's face lit up quickly as he started to bounce against JJ's hip. "Dabe! Dabe!"

"Yes, honey," JJ said, trying to ignore the fact that she felt the same way as her son did at the thoughts of the older man, quickly walking back down the hallway. "And it appears that he's a bit earlier than I expected. He must have been able to corral your Uncle Derek and Uncle Hotch much quicker than we both expected."

As soon as she threw open the door, she realized, though, that the battle had taken its toll on the man. But before she could even greet him, her son made a mad dive toward him, causing both of them to grab for the baby at the same time.

"Watch him, Dave," JJ warned quickly, trying to keep her hands on the squirming child. "He decided to finger-paint with his dinner, and ended up redecorating everything in sight."

Easily holding the grinning baby tightly against him, Rossi smiled tiredly at the flustered woman as he said, calmly, "He can't hurt anything I'm wearing, babe. And from the looks of things, I think you might need a break for a moment."

Easing Henry's grabby fingers from Rossi's collar, JJ said softly, "I think you've saved me enough today, Dave. Why don't you let me have Henry so I can give him his bath while you take advantage of the bottle of wine I have out on the counter?"

"I'd rather play with the baby," Dave said, grinning down at the active child in his arms. Lifting him above his head, Dave laughed, "You ready for a swim, munchkin."

Watching as her son kicked his feet in the air and giggled, JJ moved aside, allowing Dave to stride down the hallway toward the bathroom.

Following him, JJ offered, "I can do that, Dave."

Holding the baby in one arm as he peeled the onesie over Henry's head, Dave shook his head. "I need to unwind and I have a feeling this youngster and I understand one another perfectly," Dave said, talking to JJ as he peeled off Henry's diaper, dropping it in the trash. Bending, he set the child easily down in the tub as he settled on the side of the tub, bracing the baby with one hand.

"That bad?" JJ grimaced, shutting the lid to the commode and dropping down.

"Let's just say that I think I've negotiated a truce of sorts between the boys and leave it at that," Dave returned, flashing JJ a quick smile as Henry splashed him.

"Dave," JJ cautioned, "You're gonna get soaked," she worried.

"I'll dry," Dave returned evenly, handing Henry his yellow duck.

"Are you going to tell me what happened in your office after I left or not?" JJ asked uneasily, glancing from Dave to her son.

Tickling Henry's belly, Dave replied, "Why don't you go pour me a glass of that wine you offered and I'll consider it. I'll get the baby down for you," Dave offered.

"Dave, you don't have to…"

"I never said I had to," Dave replied patiently. "In case you haven't noticed, the boy and I get along just fine. Don't we, son?" Dave asked the baby as he rinsed the soap from his head.

"If you're sure," JJ sighed, rising.

"I'm positive. Go. I'll be back in a few minutes, okay?"

Nodding, JJ slowly left the bathroom, glancing back once at him as she went.

Waiting until he heard her footsteps moving back down the hallway, Dave grinned at Henry. "Momma's a determined little thing, isn't she?"

Henry splashed again in response to Dave's deep voice, happily gurgling as he was lifted back into the man's strong arms and wrapped in a soft towel.

Drying the baby quickly, Dave brushed a kiss against his damp hair as he carried him into the nursery. "That's my boy," he murmured as he absently reached for a diaper. "I had one long day today son. You Uncle Derek and Uncle Hotch decided to try and play tug of war with Momma. But I handled it for us," he said, tickling the baby's belly as he reached for a sleeper from the drawer under the changing table.

"Yes, I did," he said in response to Henry's chatter. "Momma isn't a rope, is she?" he crooned, quickly slipping the squirming bundle into a fresh outfit and lifting him back into his arms. Cuddling the baby to his chest as he slowly walked toward the crib, he whispered, "You know I love you. Not news to you, is it?"

Smiling as the baby rubbed his face against his shirt, Dave brushed another kiss to the top of Henry's head. "Okay, Little Guy, it's night night time for you. I'll see you in the morning…if Momma lets me stay tonight. " Lowering his little body into the crib, Dave stroked the baby's full cheek. "Dad-," he began breaking off and shaking his head. "Uncle Dave," he began again, "loves you, munchkin," he murmured, winding the mobile over Henry's head. "I'll see you in the morning," he said softly, flipping off the light and grabbing the monitor from the dresser.

Turning, Dave sighed. Rolling his head against his neck, he tried to relax. This evening had definitely not began well, but hopefully the ending would be better.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Road Less Traveled**

**Chapter Five**

Walking into the kitchen, Dave found JJ pouring the wine into glasses. Smiling appreciatively as she slid one stemmed glass toward him, he murmured, "The little guy must have had a long day. He didn't fuss at all tonight."

"Henry doesn't look like he was the only one to suffer the effects of a long day here, Rossi," JJ replied, raising a brow as she took a sip of wine.

"I don't know what you mean by that," Dave grinned, lowering himself on one of her wooden kitchen stools. "I feel just fine," he shrugged.

"Uh huh," JJ nodded. "Tell another lie…let's see if you can be any more convincing, shall we?"

Laughing Dave reached out a hand, pulling her down on the stool beside him. "I'm not lying to you, Jen. I'm feeling just fine, babe. I talked to both our boys and lived to tell the tale."

"And?" JJ asked impatiently, shooting him a look of pure frustration.

"And I think I've negotiated a peace treaty," he shrugged carelessly.

"How?" JJ asked shortly with a disbelieving snort.

"I suppose you could say that I've appointed myself mediator," Dave said, frowning as he realized that somehow, some way, he'd come to regard these co-workers of his as family. Something he'd sworn when he came back that he'd never do.

"And how exactly is that gonna work, Dave?" JJ asked, sighing as she felt his large hand surround hers.

Stroking her fingers, Dave smiled down into her eyes as he said, "Let's just say that after a bit of judicious persuasion…."

"You mean intimidation...." JJ muttered, twirling her wineglass as she raised an eyebrow.

"My story, babe." Rossi said softly, then continued as he saw her nod, "As I was saying, it didn't take me very long to make our two very frustrated coworkers understand that the space-time continuum is not going to shift just to accommodate each of their needs. And when they couldn't manage to agree on whose needs were the most important, that's when I decided for them."

"Have you been talking to Reid in your spare time?" JJ asked as she shook her head, wondering if this man was being deliberately obtuse. "I'm not sure I understood a thing you said right then."

"Neither did our boys, at first," Rossi chuckled, sweeping a hand across her back as he gently massaged her neck. "But by the time we were finished, they left with a very clear understanding that YOU are not the prize in their tug-of-war game. You are officially off-limits to both of them, starting now.

"Again, Dave, how exactly have you become my one-man security system?" JJ asked, wondering if she was ever going to get a straight answer from this man.

"By forcing them to come to me anytime they want you to do anything that does not fall in your official, Bureau-issued job description, which we reviewed in great detail," Rossi said succinctly as he raised an eyebrow. "And if you want to help them, then you do. If you don't, you don't."

Raising her eyes to his, JJ leaned slightly against his hand as she said, slowly, "It's that simple? You honestly got them to agree to that?"

"What choice did they have, babe? It was that or the alternative, which neither one of them was willing to accept," Rossi replied, shifting her slightly closer on the stool. "We may all be crazy, but we're going to be crazy together. That's non-negotiable. And neither one of them wanted the team separated, for any reason."

Smiling up at him, JJ felt herself getting lost in his eyes as she said, "Sounds like I might owe you a reward, doesn't it?" Pretending to think about the subject, JJ tapped her cheek with her finger as she said, musing, "Brokering peace among two warring factions must deserve something, but I wonder what it could be."

"I know what I'd like to have," Rossi murmured suggestively, wriggling his eyebrows at her.

"Oh, I can guess what you'd like to get. But what you desire and what I'm prepared to give you are two entirely separate things, I believe," JJ replied, a flush spreading across her cheeks.

Watching the blush spread across her fair skin, David was captivated. How long had it been since he'd been in the presence of a woman still capable of being embarrassed by the mere suggestion of sex. Years…tens of years, he wondered idly as he watched that becoming rosy color spread down her long neck under his intense scrutiny. "You're blushing," he teased.

"And you are SUCH a gentleman to point that out to me," JJ grumbled, taking another fortifying sip of wine as his fingers stroked her neck easily.

"I find it refreshing," Dave soothed, his tone warm.

"I find it annoying. That's what I get for being so pale," JJ grumbled into her glass.

Trailing his fingers down her arm, Dave felt her shiver as he reached her hand. Waiting for her to lift her eyes to his as he settled their fingers together, he murmured, "There's something I've been wanting to do with you for weeks, Jen."

Staring into his deep dark orbs, JJ felt her throat tighten, words almost impossible at that moment. Whispering, she stuttered, "Dave, I'm really not sure…"

"Shhh," he comforted, slowly pulling her to her feet, leading her into the small open space in her living room. And just stood there as he glanced around the room.

Eyes narrowing, JJ asked, hesitantly, "Dave, what in the world are you doing?"

"I'm looking for your stereo," he replied, eyes still scanning the shelves for some form of musical equipment.

"My stereo?" JJ asked blankly.

"Yeah, stereo," Dave answered, then met her eyes again. "You know, something that will play music, preferably something nice and slow so I can hold you close while we dance."

"You want to dance with me?" JJ said, her words a cross between a question and a hopeful statement, her fingers tightening against his almost subconsciously.

Dave nodded, his eyes suddenly lost in that stunning blue gaze that was focused, laser-like, on him. Finding his sanity, for the moment, he stroked her cheek as he murmured, "Yeah, I do, but it's better with music, Jen, I promise."

Nodding, almost dumbstruck, she whispered, "CD player. On the shelf beneath the TV."

Quickly locating the elusive appliance underneath the television, Dave bent quickly, scanning the music selection beside it for something suitable. Reaching for a CD case, Dave quickly popped the disc in and momentarily the soothing voice of Norah Jones filled the air.

Rising more quickly than should have been possible, given his age, he pulled an unresisting JJ into his arms. Automatically fitting her smaller body to his, Dave sighed against her hair as he felt her arms slip around his waist as the bluesy strains filled the air.

Feeling her body slide against his as they swayed to the music, Dave slowly felt the tension slip from his body, his concentration diverted to the woman he held in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Road Less Traveled **

**Chapter Six**

Resting her head against the solid wall of his chest, JJ smiled as she felt the comforting beat of his heart against her cheek. "This is nice," she whispered.

Tightening his arms around her, Dave nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it is," he confirmed, lowering his gaze to look at the blond head tucked against him. Dancing in comfortable silence for a few moments, he murmured, "There was a second thing that I wanted tonight."

"Hmmm," JJ hummed against him. "What would that be?"

"To do this," he replied just as softly, mere seconds before his lips gently caressed hers.

Losing herself in the kiss, JJ sighed as she pressed ever so slightly closer to this amazing man. Taking advantage of the opening she was providing him, Rossi swept his tongue easily inside her willing mouth, tangling easily with hers as he deepened the kiss.

What seemed to be long minutes later, JJ looked up into his eyes, her breath coming in short catches as she murmured, "I'm not sure this is the type of dancing I had in mind whenever you brought up the idea, Dave."

Burying his hand in her hair as he dropped another light kiss against her swollen lips, Rossi softly admitted, "It's exactly what I was thinking, babe."

Smiling up at him, JJ shook her head. "As much as I enjoy this, I'm not sure it's a good idea. I don't want to lead you on, Dave, and I'm honestly not sure how much I can offer you."

"Jen, I don't want anything that you aren't comfortable giving me," Dave assured her softly, hating the uncertainty he saw flashing in her blue eyes. "You don't need to be nervous."

"It isn't you," JJ whispered, catching her bottom lip between her teeth as she gazed up into his dark, sincere eyes. "It's me. After everything, I'm not very sure of myself any more. Or my ability to be in a healthy relationship."

"I don't think you were the problem the last time around , JJ. I think you were in a situation well beyond your control," Dave murmured, sliding a soothing hand down her back.

"It didn't start out that way," JJ said sadly. "It started well."

"And it ended badly," Dave said calmly.

"Very badly," JJ whispered. "And anything I get myself into now…well, I take an innocent person along for the ride with me," she added meaningfully.

"Henry," Dave nodded, comprehending her fears. She was scared…not only for herself, but for her son as well.

Sighing, his soft breath fluttering against her hair, Rossi replied slowly, "Honey, I know this is a lot for you to handle right now, but you and Henry have nothing to worry about. " Dropping a soft kiss gently against her forehead, he added, "I would never allow anything to happen to either one of you, and I'd kill anyone who even thought about hurting either of you."

Closing her eyes at the feel of his lips against her skin, JJ felt her fingers fisting in his cotton shirt. She definitely could lose herself in his touch, in his presence, and that was something she couldn't allow to happen right now. And she knew that she believed his words, she knew that he was telling her the truth and not just words that he thought she wanted to hear. David Rossi would not lie to her, and he had proven that fact to her already in their short past. Smoothing the fabric with her fingers, she replied, almost whispering, "I believe you, Dave, I really do."

"Good," he murmured, settling his hands lower on her hips as he shifted her closer, swaying with the blues notes floating out of the low speakers.

For those moments, JJ felt the internal battle raging in her mind as she fought the urge to completely give in to her body's desires, to let this man love her the way that she was so desperately needing and wanting. She wanted nothing more than to lose herself in the pleasures that she just knew that they could create together, to forget about the rest of the world while they learned about each other.

But the mother in her, the part that never let her forget that she could no longer just think about herself, rose back to the surface, causing her to come back to reality with a sharp tug. Raising her eyes to his, JJ added, deliberately slowing down her movements, "But I believed Will in the beginning, too. And I don't have to tell you again how that worked out."

Feeling his jaw clench at the mention of the other man, Rossi stared into her beautiful blue orbs as he said, as calmly as possible, "Babe, let's just get this on the table right now. LaMontagne was a damn bastard who never deserved you or that child. And while I haven't done anything to deserve you either, I'll do everything in my power to make sure that your belief in me stays as pure as it is at this moment." Dropping his voice, he added, deeply, "Don't push me and what we could be away, Jen, because of the past."

She could feel herself starting to sink again, his dark gaze seeming to hold her hypnotized, the words of the light blues song floating in her ears as she just stared into his eyes. And as Norah crooned the phrase, JJ realized that those were the very words that she wanted to say to him.

It's not late for love.

_**FINIS**_

**_A/N - Stay tuned readers! The story continues in "Good Fences Make Good Neighbors", up next!_**


End file.
